The invention relates to a process for the assembly of components on electric printed cards with the use of a position-locating aid that operates electrically, and which controls a point of light projected onto the printed card which serves as the basis for the equipment according to a predetermined assembly program. The control of the point of light occurs such that it indicates by a dotted connection line the receiving hole in the printed card for the component connection wires of the component to be assembled. To insure that the component is placed in the circuit in the correct position with regard to its polarity, it is known to mark the preferred receiving hole in the printed card by means of a varying dwell time for the point of light.
Such a previously known position-locating aid and process, however, has the disadvantage that from the display of the point of light it cannot be determined which kind of component is to be inserted at the indicated assembly location between the marked receiving holes for the connection wires of a component. Therefore, it has already been proposed to project an image of the component, for example of its outline, onto the connection location between the receiving holes for the connecting wires by means of a projector, so that the operator could immediately see what type of component is to be inserted at the indicated equipping location. Such a display installation, however, is expensive in terms of both time and cost.
A further disadvantage also consists in that such an installation, because of the large variation and varying positions of the various component parts on the printed card, produces difficulties in stocking and storing the projection images. The installation takes up too much space. Should one wish to avoid this, then there is the possibility of copying the individual projection images on a film and projecting the individual images in succession onto the printed card. Such a process, however, is not only expensive in terms of cost and time for producing the film, but there is also the disadvantage that a change in the equipping program can be implemented only with difficulty.